It's about Wesker
by tentensheart
Summary: What happens when Chris Redfield is told that Wesker has not been killed in that incident of Africa a year ago, when Wesker comes looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Redfield! We need you in here!"

Was the first thing my ears became accustom to as I picked up my phone that so suddenly broke into my sleep I yearned for years to have and sharply woke me into reality. I groggily rubbed my eyes; at first confused with the sudden words of the man who I recognized was my boss at the headquarters. My eyes wearily looked over to the nightstand that seemed so out of place in the room where things were spawning on the floor with no care for the next day to come. The laminating digits to a few seconds to adjust but soon enough they allowed me to read the time off the small clock upon it. A groan of annoyance escaped my lips as I regretted even looking at the time for I realized that my husky boss was trying to rip me away from my bed which I had not even spent enough hours on to be counted as a slumber.

"Sir, its only quarter after 3 in the morning, If it's about that paper work I didn't do I'll finish it when I get in la-." I began to slur into the phone I held by my ear but I had stopped noticing that the man on the other side of the phone was not the same man who would lecture me about how sleep was not going to save the world from bioterrorism and how other jobs didn't offer such leisurely moments for sleep but such words had not echoed through to the phone, only silence. Then I heard the familiar voice speak into the phone, only three words he had answered back to me. Such word that seemed so vague and simple but yet seemed to shot a sudden fear and anger into me as they were spoken with such authority. Words that maybe another would not understand that I could and wished not to ever hear in the rest of my life time. Such words that made my blood boil and freeze into an icy reign of terror in those few seconds, which crushed the wall of safety and security I was just being to build up with one huge blow to it. Words that brought back t6he terror of the years I had spent fighting against a biohazard that swept the nation with its ability to mutate beings into becoming flesh lusting monsters. Just three words. . . .

"It's about Wesker."

Within that moment in time I had fully awaken and had quickly sat up from the lounged sort of position I was it, quickly untangling the sheets that seemed to wrap around me ever so tenderly. Electrical signals shot into my brain causing it to become alarm and aware of my surrounds as if danger lucked around every corner of this mess scrambled bedroom.

"I'll be right there!" I replied back, the sluggish and tired tone that was in my voice was no longer with seriousness lurking in my vocal cords instead. I hung up the phone with a quick click and had nearly thrown it back onto its cradle, not bothering to see if it had actually was on properly. Instead I was shuffling around the room towards the door next to it, A quick trip to the bathroom for some business and a brush of the teeth lead me back out and grabbing a pair of jeans and dark t shirt from the floor and placing them on, not bothering or caring to see if they were dirty or clean. I was out the door of the small apartment I called home and took the stairs to the ground level three at a time for I was in no mood for a slow cruise down the flight of worn stairs. My shoes hit the blacktop of the parking lot I pulled into everyday, my sturdy and aging Chevy sat between the two white lines sloppily which I knew one day I would be scolded at by a neighbor. As unlocked the door and shoved the key into the engine, the thick roar of the car announced its awakening and I knew that I would get some harsh comments on my return here. With a quick buckle of the seat belt and a glance in the backseat just in case, I pulled the truck into the drive and pulled out of the parking area with amazement that I hadn't hit any of the cars nearby with such speed and turning of the wheel I gave.

For once in my life I was happy to know that the police system wasn't on their game today and there was no cars too pull me over for reckless driving, for I wasn't even keeping track of the speed I was going but I could give a guess that I was hell over the speed limit in the area. Thankful not many cars were on this road to protest my outrageous driving and I didn't have to worry about getting killed in a collision. Within 5 minutes I had created a record of getting to work which usually took me a good 15 minutes on a good day to reach the sleek glass building that had yet caught any reflection of day. The guards let me in at first sight, already familiar with my ancient car and good looks I guess, my car groaned in protest as I pulled into another white outline. My feet connected with the ground after I pulled the keys out of the ignition, not bothering to see if my vehicle had even made a close attempt of a good park. My eyes directed towards the building door which I practically ran towards for my patience wasn't exactly on key today. My Prayers of not forgetting my key card was a success as I reached into my pockets to find it there, I guess wear yesterdays pants wasn't such a bad idea. A small beep had sounded then the unlocking click of the door rang in my ears, my arms already pulling it open with quick strength.

A clean and refreshing smell of the typical office scene invaded my nose as I placed my feet, one after the other when I filed into the BSSA headquarters. One would look forward and think it was just a typical business center with its reception counter and cheery receptionist answering called but for someone like me who has been in the fight against bioterrorism, you would realize that this building held every contact and research in order to keep up with the viral outbreak that had occurred in Raccoon city all those years ago. This company growing and adapting to each country in the hope to stop all people Like Albert Wesker who focused on survival of the fittest when he used his experiments and research he carefully created against the Raccoon City's Special Tactics and Rescue Service also known as S. T. A. R. S. I had been a part of the team named Alpha where I served at the position of Point man.. Wesker had been our captain. Betrayal hadn't been something I had expected or ran into a lot but I had learned the hard and cruel truth of our Captains intentions. Not only had he thought of himself as a genius, he believed that he himself was a God.

We were mere chew toys and puppets under his will in that mansion, only one above a few of the team from Alpha had survived the incident and only one young medic had remained alive from our other team Bravo which we had been sent to help after their chopper had fell into Arkley Woods. We had even thought that Albert Wesker hadn't survived after his own Tyrant monster he had created had given him such a wound that was thought to be fatal. We had been wrong and Wesker had fled the scene as we had, just before the mansion had been blown to smithereens. Then Raccoon city had fallen victim to the biohazard that we had occurred that night, another S.T.A.R.S. member had died but others had survived and joined the fight, one of them being my baby sister Claire and a first day cop named Leon Kennedy. I had joined BSSA within time as they began fight against villains with such weaponry, trying their best that such an incident as Raccoon City would never occur again and that we wouldn't have such casualties and moan for more.

"Jesus Christ Chris! You must have driven like a manic to get here so fast, are you trying to kill yourself!" A voice had placed a freeze frame on my past thoughts and looked up to take a look at the aged man near me. His hair had not gotten gray as of yet, it didn't suit this man who he seemed to play a role in his memories which seemed to flare forward, showing a glimpse of the man still wearing that all too haunting red vest. A father of two and a husband to one, Barry Burton though still stood in front of me, working like a dog as I have for years; to final see those slime balls of the black-market behind bars or dead. The Weapon specialist of S..S, this man had seen firsthand what we are up against and has not given up his motivation for fighting, even though an early retirement has been knock on his door as well as the pleas of his better half of having him come home for good. But no, not Barry. After what had happened within the mansion that left Barry helping Wesker in order to protect his family, he seems to still regret his actions and is willing to make amends for it.

I would have found the senior's comment quite funny if I wasn't on edge with the siring instinct of a soldier, quick on their feet and alert of ever movement that was happening in sleek halls. He seemed to catch on quick by the look and fire in my eyes, Barry must have been notified as well because he wasn't at all confused by my state of mind. Only a look of understanding and knowledge seemed to dwell in his dark eyes, well aware of where I was going to head. I didn't have to speak a syllable for him to know what I was asking, he only forward towards the elevators, where he had firmly pressed the button and waited to enter the small room where they would bring us to the famous 23 floor where our department had been. Looking over his casual pants and shirt, he definitely could use his old crimson police vest again. Both of us seemed to be well out of place with my mess of a self and Barry's no expensive wear but who was anyone to call us out after the hell we've been in.

The doors opened and we had entered into the box of a room, not speaking a word as we hadn't outside even though I thought my head would explode with the nagging question and rush of adrenaline it had been now started. Something was happening and I needed to know what kind of information there was on Wesker. Beside me I could now see that the man beside me almost seemed to quiver as he stood, as if something seemed to scare him, made him shake with anger yet fear surrounded his eyes that looked towards the ground.

I would soon learn what that fear was. . .


	2. Chapter 2, A hell on earth

As soon as the heavy metal doors opened with its usual dinging sound, the rush and loud voices seemed to enter into the small contained space as my eyes stared at the usual busy office room. The dull coloring of the room seemed to make the computers screens and people inside the room stand out, people seemed to almost run to the other side of the room in their constant hurry, one would even think that they were trying out for the Mile run in the Olympics where they would get the honor of possibly getting to where the golden lustered metal. The cool air of the room caused the typical and daily shiver across my skin, but soon my body grew use to it within seconds. Our building ran on climate control which sounds all high tech but in reality it means, when the scientist need the almost winter whether to try and build a cure for a virus…we suffer but hell I'd allow it to snow in the room if it meant all the bio terror would stop.

I stepped forward out of the small cubic space as Barry had done the same, allowing him to lead me in the right direction. My stride would match on of a army soldier, one ready to take on the world with gun fire but still had the robot and proper way of doing things. My military walk came from the past and seemed to stick with me forever, as well as my regardful commenting which I would call it. Seems like my open opinions seemed to get me in trouble everywhere I when.

It got me discharged from the Air Force and after the incident within Raccoon forest, my mouth had gotten me fired from S.T.A.R.S. by Chief Irons himself. Though I guess if I shut the hell up like my superiors had say, I wouldn't be walking through life like I was doing. I would either be eaten, blown to ashes, strangled, burned to death, decapitated …and well you get the point. I guess anyone would walk with pride and honor if they had been thrown into such circumstances and had been able to triumph over the odds and survive.

Weaving through the personal whirlwinds of people rushing around the office seemed like any other night and day within the corporation building of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, no matter the time it seemed that there was always something to be done. I had thought the horrors were soon to be over but it seemed that even with all the advancement and the entire ruthless umbrella seeming to be brought justice, it had never seemed like enough, it was never enough to stop terror from striking into the hearts of the innocence.

"Redfield, over here!" The grinding voice shouted above the voice.

My eyes looking to the left were my boss stopped by his office door which he held open for it would always swing shut once no pressure was held upon it. Our department leader stood a several inches short than my own height of 6'1", His hair was begin to age and gray haired seemed to make it's presences no matter how much Gel and combing her had done to strain out his appearance. His usual business entire screamed his salary raises but his hard stern face showed that he was not one for joking around and having slackers on his team.

I could bet money that in his high school year book they would mark his as either most likely to success or biggest hard ass if they updated the times from back then. A graduate from law school with a master's degree in also business and international affairs stood in front of me 37 years later from the time, which always looked as if he would suffer from a heart attack everyday from rage and yelling for people to follow their deadlines. Seeing a red scalding face coming from the Big man of our department had us all of us on our toes and ready from hell to rise into the building but even if I was the one being yelled at, I had the utmost respect for the hot head of a man. His determination and loud voice and gotten him in the position where he surprisingly could run better than any man on this planet. Any viral creature from cerberus to hunters would shake in fear under this man power of planning and actions, with persuasion and intimidation skills that you have never seen before. He could be president of the United States if he ever had the motive for doing politics but he had other interest, one of making the world a better place.

His name? Stanley Price.

His face already red with anger as he drew myself and Barry into the small office that seemed to be too small for Stan who could make the best damn drill Sergeant but I guess the construction workers thought head and allow a small office for the advantage of no echo room allowed in the room that seemed cluttered with papers and folders. Oh that must be putting old Stan in such a good mood.

"Chris, Barry. We've got a problem."

Price had began to speak just as the door had shut and his fingers quickly moved forward and the click of the bolt sounded it's movement of locking the door, with an office like this there was never a chance of quiet and no interruptions unless that lock was in place. You would have to be willing to lose your head if you dared knock on the door, it wasn't worth asking any question or getting any form signed to face his rage.

Barry had sat down in one of the chairs that had faced the desk as if it was the high school principal's office, his face stern as mine with his foot tapping on the ground with curiousness yet fear of what trouble would be coming their way. I on the other hand had refused the offer of the second chair and had taken a position of leaning against the left side wall where there wasn't any papers or certificates to make my stand uncomfortable, ever since such occurrences of biohazards and attacks I couldn't be one for sitting… such an weak spot when one had sat down with a hope of security when in fact it would leave you vulnerable.

My position had caused a grumble to escape from Stan's lips and hid face almost seemed to darken in its tomato shade color of rage but he had not spoken against my position which told me that something was very wrong to cause his own mood change. I glanced towards my once fellow comrade of S.T.A.R.S. and his eyes had caught mine same expression that seemed to reassure myself that my thoughts were not my own imagination and I wasn't going blood mad.

"3 years ago from this very day to be exact was the day that Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar had successfully came into contact with each other within the Kijuju area of Africa."

His voice came out sturdy, though an unwilling tone seemed to dwell within it.

"Both had witnessed the Uroburos infection that devastated the area and it's people, losing all members of Alpha team and Delta team members excluding the captain Josh Stone."

Price had looked to me, speaking as if I had forgotten that very day that still till this day haunts my sleep that I had only recently seemed to catch up on. If what he was saying wasn't so serious and crucial than one of my snarky and smart ass comments would of made the floor then. If my blood wasn't boiling with the urge to know and the unwanting to hear what he said, then I would have stopped him right there.

"Ricardo Irving, Excella Gionne, and Albert Wesker are mentioned to be the leading cause of this incident that you and Miss Alomar had taken care of. Jill Valentine was also found at the scene as one of the offenders but with investigation she was proven innocent by terms of viral controlling."

My fist began to clench with annoyance for his must of a recap of this story that I had wrote in report after report. I didn't want think of that mission where I had found my closest partner and friend turned into a destructful machine. I didn't want to remember that day I had killed some many infect humans to the point it made me shiver day and night. The only thing I wanted to think about was that Wesker was no longer the man of our problems, that he had been taken down for good and that it grew us closer to the end of the infection hazard era. I wanted to forget all the horrors I had seen in Africa as the therapists and psychologist had instructed me to

I wanted to move on.

I guess the look on my face showed the clear intentions of my annoyance and Price was quick to move on after that to spare me the details, instead running to the topic of interest and of most urgent need for our attention, one that would scare me when I had first witness the virus as it had begun to kill my teammates one by one with its viral cling to the dead that caused them to want flesh and cause to death to others. It unwanting stench that no matter where we had fled it seemed to drench the air in it's inhuman stench.

"The death of Albert Wesker had been record that you and Miss Alomar were then ones who had successfully killed him..But when we had done a savage mission for Albert Wesker's body that was said to be destroyed in the volcano."

My boss had spoke but he did not give me enough time to dwell on his words as he continued.

"Our men new it was likely we would only come back with mere strains of his virus that had survived the magma infested area but he had not expected what we had found. Our researchers had informed us that after investigating the now inactive volcano, they have discovered a hardened casing of amber near by, though it seems crushed more or less by the time they had arrived to study it. It had seemed like something was trapped within it from the possible explosion that was caused by your firearms but now it had escaped from it leaving it the shell in other words."

It seemed like I couldn't hear his voice anymore and only the words behind it, what was he talking about? He had to be dead? No one could have survived could they?

"They found fragments of DNA and residue who they believe is-"Stanley had spoken but a sudden alarm began to ring.

A sudden shrill noise of that bell of warning seemed to echo its cries throughout the building, hoping to be heard through the busyness of this office floor. The mild annoyance that was taunting my brain no longer but instead took full alert as my eyes peered through the shades of the door window, studying the red flashing light that lite up as danger by its blood color light. Barry seemed to move forward towards the older man of authority, his hand lurked on his prized gun that I was still amazed he had kept for so long and that he had lost it over the years of infection fighting.

My eyes continued to scan the area outside of the small office building that no longer seemed to scream a uptight schedule but panic seemed to be over some of the people as they moved, looking for some way to find any kind of cover, but with looking to Stanley I could see that his eyes seemed glued to the screen of his desktop computer, aged as he was for it seemed like he didn't care for new models either.

"Chris!" Barry voice had spoken as he had taken up to looking at the monitor as well; his eyes seemed to show the same fear that had drenched over Price's.

I made my strides quick as I approached the two men, my heart seemed to beat hard but my body reacted as I had through the many years I had endured missions. I had moved in on the computer that seemed to glow with anticipation, my minded realizing that security camera were in order upon the screen. My fighter, police, and training had me ready for what I saw but the simple man in me had not expected to see what I had saw.

Death.

Madness.

Each image that played on that small box showed a sudden case of murder, the lobby floor seemed to be a mass of crimson upon the desks. They usual cheerful people were no ripped from their lives for an unwanting existence, one of an undead one as some began to rise from their last placement of living. A viral infection seemed to strike home now, one that was surely to get our attention, to return my nightmares of before.

But something seemed to catch my eyes instead, even though the death was enough to draw anyone into panic. The image of a single person seemed to pull me from the scene of death. His placement? By the elevator with blood pooling around his feet, but the blood was not his but was caused by him.

His light hair could even show on the screen, seeming to be the same as always but with one simple turn to the camera made my heart freeze and then pound with overtime. It was a surprise that a heart attack was not on the way.

"No." I had spoke as the eyes seemed to be looking straight towards him even though they were directed towards the camera. Every hardship seemed to pile its weight on me, causing my breathing to stir. Every death, every memory of death wanted to be in line with this shot but only one word could explain my fear of this person as he made a sudden movement and the camera image became a fuzz of white and black.

Only one person that would go so low, that would kill for revenge . One that had survived.

Wesker.


End file.
